dsotmfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympic Coven
The Cullens are a family of vegetarian vampires who live in Forks, Washington. They're also known as the Olympic Coven and are one of the only vampire covens to take up a permenant residence. Timeline 1600's Carlisle started the Cullen coven. He was changed in the 1600's during a vampire hunt that he had organized and conducted. By a stroke of 'luck' the group stumbled on an actual vampire coven. Everyone was killed but Carlisle was bitten and rather than dying, his body healed itself and survived. He hid away from humanity, horrified by his thirst for blood. For a while he starved himself until finally a deer passed by and he couldn't help it. Drinking from the animal, Carlisle realized that he could sustain himself on animal blood rather than humans and converted to a vegetarian lifestyle. 1918 While working as a doctor in Chicago, there was an outbreak of Spanish Influenza. At the hospital, Carlisle was treating the Masen family. Edward Masen Sr. passed during the first wave but it took longer for the disease to fully reach his wife and son. On her death bed, Elizabeth Masen made him promise to save her son doing whatever he had to. Having been looking for a companion for some time now, Carlisle attempted what he had only thought about before and bit the Masen's seventeen year old son Edward in hopes of creating a new vampire. Carlisle suceeded and Edward Cullen was born. Carlisle and Edward formed a father, son bond early on. One that Edward had never been able to have with his own father who had been quite the business man. Early on, Carlisle realized that Edward might have a talent. Edward began answering questions Carlisle never asked, commenting on things Carlisle only thought about. They realized that he could hear the thoughts of people around him. 1921 Members carlisle.png|Carlisle Cullen|link=Carlisle Cullen edwarddd.jpg|Edward Masen|link=Edward Cullen esme.png|Esme Platt Evenson|link=Esme Cullen rosalie.jpg|Rosalie Hale|link=Rosalie Hale emmett.jpg|Emmett McCarty|link=Emmett Cullen alicee.jpg|Alice|link=Alice Cullen jasper.jpg|Jasper Whitlock|link=Jasper Hale Extended Family Denali Coven The Denalis are concidered to be cousins to the Cullens. They're a coven of vegetarian vampires living in Denali, Alaska where they keep a permenant residence. They are one of the only vegetarian covens known other than the Cullens which helps keep the covens' bond strong. When Tanya first met Edward, she developed romantic feelings for him which he politely rejected. While she still feels attracted to him, she respectfully keeps her distance and they remain on good terms. Bella Swan As the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, the family seems to have mostly adopted her as a younger sister. They do need to be fairly careful however as she doesn't know about vampires. Bella met Edward Cullen when she first took biology with him after moving to Forks. After a rocky beginning to their aquaintenceship they quickly began to date. Bella is actually the blood singer to Edward, making it difficult for him to be around her, but he controls himself. Couples The Cullen family is full of pairs, vampires of course preferring to stay with their mates. There have been a few nasty relationships in the past as well. Current Relationships ' Carlisle and Esme' first met when she was sixteen years old and fell in love with him instantly. When Carlisle changed her, the pair could finally be together and were the first in the coven to marry. They play the parental figures towards the rest of the coven, being the most mature in physical age and nature. The pair share the longest relationship in the coven as well. Rosalie and Emmett met when Rosalie was hunting in Gaitlinburg, Tennessee. She found him, a hunter mauled by a grizzly bear within inches of his life. She found herself attracted to him by his childlike appearance at first. Throughout her human life she wanted a child, her friend having had a baby boy with curls and dimples which the man possessed. Fending off the grizzly and killing it, Rosalie resisted the scent of Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, begging him to change the hunter. Emmett's first impression of Rosalie was that she had to be an angel. Her running with him felt like flying and she was so beautiful he couldn't think she was anything else. He fell in love with her instantly and to this day, calls her his angel. The pair are still very much in love and are very happy save for their desperate want to have a child, which could never physically happen. At the moment, they are both in Forks High School, pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend despite their true status of husband and wife. Alice and Jasper met in a diner, Jasper being the first clear vision that Alice ever had after being changed. She found him, having waited thirty years during which she became a vegetarian herself just for the moment he would show up. Pursuading him to follow her, she told him about the Olympic Coven and their lifestyle of vegetarianism and the peaceful life they would have with them without the violence that Jasper was so used to. She offered him her hand, which he took, it was the first time in his vampire life he felt hope. The pair found the Cullens and eventually integrated themselves within the coven, becoming married soon after. At the moment, they both attend Forks high school and like Emmett and Rosalie, pretend to date rather than be married. Edward and Bella met when she moved to Forks from Arizona. They shared a biology class and while Edward caught her eye the moment he walked in the room, he had been watching her all day through the minds of the other students who pictured her. At first he saw nothing too interesting until he realized he couldn't hear her thoughts, and her blood was the sweetest scent he'd smelled in his entire life, human and vampire. Realizing she was his singer, Edward at first tried to keep a distance and lived with his cousins in Alaska for a short time before finally returning to try and introduce himself. Bella was curious about a lot of things, but she never asked too much. He keeps his species a secret, and soon after becoming friends, the pair started to date. Past Relationships Esme and Charles Evenson were married while Esme was human. He was her first husband, and she only married him to please her parents who wanted her to have a family. Charles turned out to be abusive but Esme was urged to keep quiet about it and did so. In the year 1920, Esme found out she was pregnant and left her husband. The baby unfortunately died early in his life causing Esme to attempt suicide. Charles was killed soon after by Edward. ' Rosalie and Royce King II' were paired together by their parents. The Hales had Rosalie dress up and go to the bank which the Kings owned in hopes of catching their son's eye which she did. Royce and Rosalie's relationship was shallow but not so bad at first. They were engaged soon enough and expected to marry. Royce however, had a drinking problem and was much more interested in Rosalie's body than her, herself. One night, when she passed him walking home, Royce 'introduced her' to some of his friends. They raped her and left her on the road to die when Carlisle found her. Jasper and Maria '''were together in a less formal way. Jasper was Maria's right hand in her newborn army . She changed him and he commanded it for her, loving her. She loved him as well but was never able to fully get over her first mate while they were together. He played the role of her puppet as well as her lover and eventually left the Mexican coven to find another life. They're still on good terms. '''Edward and Tanya were never exactly a couple, however she did develop romantic interest in him and attempted to create a relationship. Edward didn't return her feelings and politely told her that it wouldn't work out. They remain on good terms and Tanya stays hopeful. ' 'Edward and Rosalie were never exactly in a relationship however Carlisle did change Rosalie with the hopes that some day they might become what he and Esme were. Both parties rejected the idea strongly. Coven Crest The Cullen family crest is worn by each member of the Cullen family in a different form of jewellery piece of their choice. Of course it's not required to be worn but most of the coven seems to be more than happy to oblige. There are different meanings for each part of the crest: *Lion - ferocity and strength, the lion symbolizes the strong bond the family has as well as the strength given to them by their vampire characteristics. *Hands - also showing the loyalty within the coven, are the hands which signify faith and sincerity. *Clovers - the clover, or trefoil signifies immortality, which of course comes with vampirism as well. Carlislering.JPG|Carlisle's Ring toyshobbies-moviesouvenirs-53783-2.jpg|Esme's Bracelet 300px-Cullen_Crest-_Alice.jpg|Alice's Choker Rosalie-necklace.jpg|Rosalie's Pendant 300px-Cullen_Crest-_Edward,_Emmett,_Jasper.jpg|The Boys' Wristcuffs Category:Family Category:Vampire Category:Vegetarian Vampire Category:Forks Resident Category:Coven Category:Alaska Resident